


TRACK TWO ─ love u

by 00zens



Series: all about luv [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 00 line besties :D, Established Relationship, M/M, donghyuck meets jaemin's besties for the first time!!, jaemin looks like an Angel sent from above and donghyuck is FLUSTERED!!, nahyuck!!!!!!!!!!, they havent seen each other in awhile they Missed each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00zens/pseuds/00zens
Summary: "you make me crazy, it's not just the wine.go on and take me right across the line.looking at you, i got one thing on my mind."ORin which jaemin invites donghyuck over to meet his friends, but the whole time donghyuck cannot keep his eyes off his boyfriend.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Series: all about luv [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670110
Kudos: 66





	TRACK TWO ─ love u

**Author's Note:**

> i must say, it was pretty hard to choose the lyrics to put in the summary. i think it definitely helps if you listen to the song!! also see my twitter if u want a visual of how jaemin looked :p i put a poll on my twitter and found it interesting that no one thought this would be a nahyuck fic... i hope it was a pleasant surprise! enjooooy :]

“oh.” was all donghyuck could let out as jaemin came into view.

to put it simply, his boyfriend looked absolutely ethereal. donghyuck had seen him dressed up before, but it was something about the low cut button up and blue ripped jeans that had his jaw dropping. 

his brown hair was also down and slightly curled, a look he only brought out occasionally but always had donghyuck’s knees buckling. his makeup was minimal, but the neutral shadows on his lids accentuated his dark brown eyes and the gloss on his lips made them look that much more kissable.

it didn’t help that they hadn’t seen each other in almost two weeks, either.

jaemin’s eyebrow shot up in confusion before he registered why donghyuck had reacted the way he did. to that, he just laughed before grabbing the boy by the hand and leading them into his apartment, where all of jaemin’s friends were waiting to meet donghyuck.

the older trailed behind him wordlessly, his nerves catching up to him. donghyuck was meeting jaemin’s best friends for the first time, not to mention while his boyfriend was looking like that. he was unsure if it’d be best for him to keep his eyes closed the whole time they hung out.

“ah! you must be donghyuck, hi! i’m jeno.” a raven haired boy greeted him, his eyes turning into crescents as he smiled. “this is renjun,” he pointed to a smaller, silver haired boy behind him. “and this is yangyang!” jeno lastly pointed to an orange haired boy, who waved at donghyuck to welcome him.

donghyuck awkwardly waved back with his free hand, the other occupied with squeezing the life out of jaemin’s. “i’ve heard a lot about you guys!”

“all good, i hope. jaemin can’t keep his mouth shut.” renjun chuckled as they all walked towards the living room where a bunch of snacks and drinks were laid out. 

after giving it a reassuring squeeze, jaemin let go of donghyuck’s hand to sit with jeno on the large beanbag chair that was placed beside the couch. he silently urged his boyfriend to sit with the other two boys who were currently bickering in chinese.

the only unoccupied space on the couch was directly across from where jaemin laid, making donghyuck letting out a string of curses in his mind. the younger was always in his view, no matter how he positioned himself.

“hey,” yangyang whispered from beside him. “not used to seeing jaem so dolled up?”

donghyuck let out a small laugh before shaking his head in disagreement. “i have, it’s just… different tonight, i guess.” his gaze never left jaemin, who was currently trying to shove jeno off the beanbag chair.

a smile took over yangyang’s face at his response, and donghyuck couldn’t help but register it as an evil one. he could practically hear the gears in the younger’s head turning. it worried him, but he paid it no mind.

“so donghyuck,” renjun clapped his hands together. “how did you and jaemin meet? i mean, he’s told us his point of view about how you were an angel sent from hea─”

“renjun!” jaemin cut him off with a whine. donghyuck smiled at the exchange, intrigued by what the boy had brought up.

“sorry jaem, but yeah, what was your first impression of him?” renjun finished with a chuckle.

donghyuck finished chewing before answering, contemplating his answer.

“well i thought he was beautiful,” he glanced at the boy. “but i also thought he was an asshole.”

all the boys laughed loudly at this except jaemin, who pouted. “why?”

the older scoffed. “do you not remember what you did on the first day in lab? you spilled that chemical shit on me while cleaning and you didn’t apologize! just ran out.” he laughed at the memory.

jeno patted jaemin on the back. “i remember his texts to the group chat that day. he was like, ‘oh my god there’s a pretty boy!’, then it changed to ‘oh my god pretty boy’s my lab partner!’, then half an hour later it was, ‘oh my god i spilled some blue chemical shit on pretty boy!’” 

jaemin groaned in embarrassment, “shut up, i was so humiliated.”

“donghyuck, you don’t understand how many texts we got for a whole week about you. i was the one who told him to shut up and ask you out for coffee to apologize by the way, you’re welcome.” yangyang nudged him with his shoulder.

the boy smiled in return. “oh yangyang, where would i be without you?” he replied dramatically.

a smile overtook jaemin’s face as he watched donghyuck continue to get along with his friends. he had been nervous all night, but everything was going perfectly.

donghyuck on the other hand, was losing his mind. sure, the three boys were a good distraction from the piece of art in front of him that was na jaemin, but every time his eyes scanned the room he couldn’t help but let them linger on the boy.

he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last.

yangyang poked donghyuck gently on his thigh, bringing the boy out of his thoughts. the orange haired boy laughed at him before asking, “whatcha lookin’ at?” 

donghyuck rose an eyebrow, knowing the boy knew exactly what he had been staring at. yangyang just grinned before clearing his throat.

“hey hyuckie,” the whole room diverted their attention to the two. “why do you keep staring at jaemin?”

renjun and jeno laughed at the question while a smirk overtook jaemin’s face. donghyuck glared at the boy sitting next to him.

“no reason.” donghyuck answered shortly, popping a chip into his mouth in hopes of avoiding further interrogation.

“not so confident when your boyfriend’s looking all pretty?” renjun chuckled at how flustered donghyuck was getting.

the older groaned, covering his face in embarrassment. “he always looks pretty.”

jaemin’s cheeks reddened at this before standing up. “okay, okay. that’s enough tormenting my boyfriend for tonight. it’s getting late and jeno has a hard time driving at night, you guys should get going.”

after placing his number into yangyang’s phone and telling him he could just relay the information to the other two, donghyuck bid the three goodbye with a hug. 

he began cleaning up the mess on the coffee table, closing half eaten snacks and stacking the used cups and plates. donghyuck brought them all into the kitchen, placing the dirty dishes into the sink and the food back in the pantry.

jaemin didn’t seem to be coming back for a few minutes, presumably walking the boys down to the lobby, so donghyuck took it upon himself to begin washing the dishes to distract himself in the meantime.

the boy hummed to himself as he scrubbed the plates and cups with a sponge, not noticing his boyfriend sneaking up behind him. donghyuck continued to rinse everything until he felt arms wrap around his waist and kisses being pressed to his neck.

he leaned into jaemin’s touch, sighing. “baby, let me finish this first.”

jaemin hummed in response, his head moving to rest his chin on donghyuck’s shoulder but his arms staying where they were.

the second donghyuck finished drying his hands, he was being spun around and jaemin’s lips were peppering kisses all over his face. he giggled at the feeling, wrapping his own arms around the younger’s waist.

“do you need something?” donghyuck smiled fondly at jaemin.

the boy sighed in response. “just missed you. it’s been too long.” he murmured before pressing a long kiss on donghyuck’s forehead.

the couple stood there for a few seconds in silence, indulging themselves in each other’s presence. jaemin was the first to speak, his question eliciting a small smile on donghyuck’s face and a faint blush on his cheeks.

“did you mean it when you said i’m always pretty?”

after gently pushing his hand under jaemin’s chin to get the younger to look at him, donghyuck kissed his forehead softly. “of course. you’re the prettiest boy i’ve ever met, love.”

jaemin brought his hands up from donghyuck’s waist to rest on the boy’s shoulders before kissing donghyuck softly. donghyuck’s grip on jaemin tightened on his hips, chasing after the boy’s lips as he deepened the kiss. he could feel jaemin’s mouth smile against his.

as they parted, donghyuck lifted his hand up to fix a stray piece of jaemin’s hair. “i love you. and i missed you a lot.” he mumbled softly.

the younger grinned before pressing another long kiss against donghyuck’s mouth. “i love you most, babe. now jump.”

donghyuck’s eyebrow instantly rose in response. “excuse me? your weak ass is not attempting to carry me to your room. you didn’t even ask me to sleep over yet!” 

jaemin’s jaw dropped before he laughed. “i thought it was a given with how you were looking at me tonight.” he smiled at donghyuck’s reaction. “now jump, i worked out while you were gone.”

donghyuck rolled his eyes playfully before wrapping his arms around jaemin’s neck and jumping lightly, a yelp leaving his mouth in fear of the boy dropping him.

jaemin smirked, kissing donghyuck again as he placed his hands under the boy’s thighs. “told you.” 

the older shook his head with a smile before peppering kisses along jaemin’s jawline. “hurry up and walk already!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :D i hope it wasn't too bad, i definitely procrastinated while writing this :/ as alwayssss feel free to leave kudos/comments! it motivates me lots when people interact hehe. follow my twitter for updates/sneak peeks on the series, @renminsung! my cc is also in my twitter bio if you wanna leave anything there, or you can dm me directly! :) see you next week for fic three, or sometime sooner for another fic :p


End file.
